


The Ice Lover

by Firewhisperer13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewhisperer13/pseuds/Firewhisperer13
Summary: (Y/n) was the niece of Professor Callaghan. However, he was arrested and put in jail, leaving (Y/n) all by herself. Now full of anger and rage, she seeks revenge on those who got her uncle locked away, as well as trying to get him out. But when she meets Hiro Hamada, and finds out who he is, her perspective on things begin to change. Will she end up choosing good or evil?All Characters (except reader) Belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and Marvel
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You sat alone, curled up in the corner of the dark house. It had once been so full of life, but now it was dull and cold. No legal services knew you lived in San Fransokyo, so they had cut off all the resources in your uncle's house when he was arrested. You were forced to move out, and settled on an abandoned house near the prison. People often asked why you would take a house so close to a dangerous place.  
All you told them was that you had your reasons.  
You didn't own the house, of course. You were only fourteen, after all, and just fresh into that age. Your birthday had, conveniently, been the same day your uncle had been arrested. You could feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you remembered that day. It had started out so normal, but soon spiraled downwards. Ever since that day, you'd been filled with revenge, wanting to free your uncle and make the people who got him locked away pay. As far as you had heard, there were six of them. Sure, it would be six against one, but you were strong. In your opinion, your uncle had given you stronger powers than you had ever heard they had. Your ice could easily keep them all in place, and if any of them were able to free themselves you could just teleport away.  
You'd been planning for months now, and you decided today was the day. Your uncle wasn't a bad man, he'd just made a bad decision. People shouldn't be locked away for making a single mistake, in your opinion.  
A loud, triumphant ring reached your ears, indicating that it was nine o'clock. After stretching a bit, you stood and walked over to an old, worn down closet. You wrapped your chapped fingers around the handle and cautiously slid it open, the old wood creaking and groaning. After the old, worn away closet was open, you reached in and plucked your ice blue suit from the rusted, bent hanger. You walked into the bathroom and quickly changed, unable to see your reflection in the shattered mirror. You quickly tie your (h/l), (h/c) hair into a tight ponytail, and slip on some white boots. After making sure you were fully prepared, you went to the lower level of the house and grabbed the small mask you owned, looking as if it were made of icicles. After your final preparations were made, you opened the front door. A rush of arctic, biting winter air slapped you in the face, making a shudder run down your spine. Of all the things your suit can do, keeping you warm wasn't exactly its strength. It was body-tight, but the material was thin, so it could teleport with you.  
_It's now or never_ , you think.  
With that, you close the door behind you and teleport away.


	2. Chapter 2

  
They were infamous in San Fransokyo.   
_The Big Hero 6._  
You thought they could have maybe taken the time to come up with a better name. After all, before they had become city famous, they were supposedly just a bunch of nerds that weren't very important. They weren't a threat to you, either. Honestly, what could a bunch of nerds do that could hurt you?  
The only inconvenience was that no one knew their real identities. If they did, you would have taken care of them by now. But they all had their faces concealed in some way, leaving you at a disadvantage.   
The prison loomed above you, search lights blinding your (e/c) eyes. It was just like a prison in the movies: tall, grey, and heavily guarded. You'd have to be stealthy. You thought of the dull inside of the prison, then teleported in. It looked just as you expected: the walls were elephant grey, and the floors were a bleached, almost blinding white. It seemed more like an old insane asylum than a prison, in your opinion.   
You looked around and realized that there was only one flaw in your plan: you had no idea where your uncle was being kept. You had just gone into this, expecting you'd teleport right to where he was.  
_Great,_ you think. _Now I'm going to have to start all over again._  
After a few minutes of standing there, you decide to take action. If you didn't know where your uncle was off the top of your head, you'd just have to find where he was on foot. Based on the blueprints, there were three floors to the prison, and approximately one-hundred cells per floor. Sure, it would take a long time, but it was worth trying to get him back.  
Things were long and boring, peering into each cell and gaining either angered or perverted looks from the prisoners. However, you were a bit careless, and forgot about security measures.  
_Come on,_ you think. _I can't be that far from you..._  
You took another step, getting closer to the next cell, when suddenly, alarms started blaring and going off.  
_**Attention all units! We have a break-in in Sector Seven. Locate and neutralize the threat.**_  
"Someone call the Big Hero 6!" Someone yelled. You smirked and laughed to yourself.  
"The Big Hero 6? They don't scare me," you laugh. In an instant, you were surrounded by at least ten guards. They aimed their guns at you, in case it was necessary. With a smirk on you red tinted lips, you stuck your arms forward and ice shot from your fingertips, encapsulating them. Looking around one last time, you took off running, heading towards the elevator. Right now, teleportation was your last resort. Your mind was racing in three million circles, so there was no telling where you'd end up. Once you reached the elevator, you quickly mashed the buttons, trying to get the lift to come faster.  
"Oh, come on," you mutter. "Get here faster!"  
You should have been careful what you wished for. The lift came, but inside were a few guards. You quickly shot out ice and tried to calm yourself, then raced off to the stairs. You got there, placing your icy hands on the knob, but it rattled on its own, indicating that someone was trying to open it.  
"Outside! Outside the gates!" You scream, then close you eyes. Within an instant, you teleport, ending up right outside the gates. You let out a deep sigh and pressed yourself up against the wall. You only got a second to rest, however, because voices interrupted your rest.  
"Hey!"  
You looked to your right to see six, slightly shadowy figures: one enormous one in red, a tiny one on his back in purple, a lanky one in bright pink, a shorter, squat one in yellow, some awkward, fictional monster figure, and a muscular one in green.  
"Well, well, well," you chuckle, clicking your tongue. "If it isn't the feared group of the city." Your tone was mocking and annoyed. "Hello, Big Hero 6."


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_** Well, well, well," you clicked your tongue and chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be brave enough to come out here and try to stop me. You know I'm more powerful than all of you combined."  
The tiny one in purple climbed off the red giant and stepped to the front of the group. His face was covered by a tinted visor, annoying me.  
"You think you're going to win this fight?" They asked. Their voice was oddly male.  
"Yes, actually, I do. Especially because one of my opponents is a scrawny little man-girl." The red giant stepped forward, looking a little bit menacing. You didn't let your inkling of fear show. The giant stopped, then held up once hand.   
"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."  
You laughed, the giant's threatening nature diminishing.  
" _This_ is your feared fighting machine?" You scoffed. "Pathetic. He's about as mean as a little old lady in a rocking chair handing out homemade cookies."  
"That doesn't matter," the one in the comic book-like suit spoke up, "you're gonna be taken down anyways!"  
"Ha-ha. You wish."  
Before any of them could make a move, you shot icicles at them, grazing the shoulder of the purple one. It sliced open the material and cut his flesh. The tall one wearing hot pink tossed an odd sphere at you, and it shot out an odd, blue-ish gas. This was obviously meant to distract you, but you instead used this as an advantage. With a final command, you shot down a storm of ice chunks and quickly teleported away, so the ice couldn't hurt you. You found yourself back in the old, abandoned home, just as cold and unwelcoming as you had left it. You looked out the window and saw no natural sunlight left on the horizon; there were only the lights of the city. You went upstairs and removed your outfit, replacing it with fairly normal clothes. You then stuffed the suit away in your closet, on the off chance someone broke in. After you had finished with all that, you glanced at the old-fashioned clock on the wall. It read 'eight-thirty.'  
_What?_ You think. _It's only eight-thirty? The night's still young!_  
You mentally started going through a list of things you could do for the next couple of hours. You had no television, cell phone, or for that matter, friends, so it was a bit difficult to keep yourself entertained at home. At the same time, however, you had almost no money, so going out was a bit difficult, too. After a little while, you decided that it wasn't worth staying cooped up in this smelly, old house. You grabbed you (f/c) sneakers and quickly tied them, rushing out the door as soon as that was finished, You briskly walked out of the ghetto-like neighborhood and made your way into the city. As soon as you arrived, your eyes were overwhelmed by the bright lights and loud noises of people partying on a Friday night.  
_This is what a normal life is like...._ You find yourself smiling a bit.  
You begin to walk through the electric city, when the enticing scent of food wafts into your nose. As a result, your stomach rumbles, and you realize you didn't eat any dinner. You sighed and dug into you pocket, finding only three dollars.  
"Well, this is just great," you mutter to no one but yourself. "I have just enough money for a small thing of fries at a greasy burger place." You sigh at your own childish complaining. "What are you saying (y/n)? This is your life. Accept it."  
You begin walking down the street, gaze downcast in hopes of finding money someone else ended up dropping. You were so focused on looking for money, in fact, that your paid no attention to what was going on around you, which is why it came as a sudden shock when you felt an extreme pain in you head and you fell to the ground. You heard another 'thud' in front of you, so you reasoned it wasn't a kidnapping and more an accident. Your thoughts were confirmed by a voice.  
"Oh my god!" A male voice cried. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up,"  
A pale, skinny hand extended down to you, and you took it, head still throbbing a little bit. Your (e/c) orbs met with oak brown ones, filled with golden flecks. You looked at the person you bumped into from a bit farther back. He was short and scrawny, probably around the age of fourteen, with tousled, crazy black hair.   
"Hello? Can you speak?"  
"Huh?" You were snapped out of your thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry."  
"Are you alright?" His eyes held concern.  
"Yes, I'm fine," you giggled.  
"That's good," he sighed. "I would have felt so guilty if you weren't!"  
"Except I am, so we don't have to worry about it." You stuck out your hand in greeting. "My name's (y/n), by the way."  
The boy took your hand and shook it.  
"I'm Hiro. Please to meet you, (y/n)/"


	4. Chapter 4

  
You practically devoured the (favourite food) sitting in front of you. After you met Hiro on the street, he offered to buy you some food. Now, you were inhaling the food set in front of you, so happy to have something other than canned beans for dinner. After a few minutes of eating, you looked up at Hiro, who was lightly smiling at you.  
"Oh, uh..." Your cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry... This must be pretty disgusting, huh?"  
Hiro chuckled.  
"No, it's fine. You're certainly hungry!"  
"Yeah... I don't get to eat a lot of food, and sometimes I don't even get to eat a meal."  
"What? Why?"  
You stopped. You had been so engrossed in the delicious food that you'd forgotten that you were talking to someone you'd never met before. It really should have clicked in your head, considering you have no friends, but you guessed you had been so engrossed in real food that you'd forgotten.  
"Oh, just because..." You conjured a quick lie. "... my parents aren't the best at, well, parenting." You chuckled, but Hiro's face didn't have a smile on it. In fact, his once-existent smile had turned into normal eyes, and his outstretched lips had become a pencil-thin line.  
"Are you alright?" You ask innocently. "You look really upset."  
"You have bad parents," he sighed. "You should do something about it."  
You shrugged.  
"I'm fine. Life still goes on.I'm still here and alive, I still get to eat some food, and it's not like I'm locked away in that house for all eternity."  
Hiro opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, as if realizing that it wouldn't be easy to fight with you. There was a brief moment of inner-conversation silence so that you could finish your (favorite food.) Once you had done that and thrown away the cup from your (favourite drink), Hiro started a new conversation.  
"What do you like to do in your free time, (y/n)?"  
"Oh, well... I don't really do a lot, but there are some times when I like to... draw... Like, do art, you know?"  
"That's pretty cool." Hiro's smile came back.  
"What about you, Hiro? What do you like to do?"  
"I build robots, pieces of technology, stuff like that. If you have any interest, you should come by and check them out some time. I have a robot that my brother invented, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you. His name is Baymax."  
_Baymax..._ The name seemed to spark something in the back of your memory, but you couldn't recall why.  
"Yeah, sure! I'd love to. Here, let me give you my number." He reached out his hand and you shrunk back a bit.  
"I, uh... I don't have a cell phone. My family can't afford one."  
"Oh..."  
"I think our home phone still works, though. I'll give you that number."  
"Alright. Here-" he handed you a pencil that had been in some pocket of his. "-use this."  
You grabbed a spare napkin that had been unused and wrote your landline number on it, along with your name so that he wouldn't forget that it was your's.  
"Now, I heard a rumor from a good source that there is a really good arcade near here. Any interest in going and getting schooled in video games."  
You laughed. "You wish! I'm taking you down." You lept up and raced towards the glass door, and after laying down enough money to have paid the bill, Hiro raced after you, both of you sprinting out of the restaurant and towards the arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, that's right!" You cried in victory. "Don't mess with me, Hiro!" You had just beat him at an old game called _Mario Kart 8_ for what seemed like the millionth time. Hiro scratched his head in disbelief.   
"I can't believe it!" He seemed totally lost. "I haven't lost to anyone in a month!"  
"A month isn't a very long time," you chuckle.  
"Well, the last person I played video games against was... my brother..." His voice dropped a bit on 'my brother,' but you shook it off.  
"I might have to take on your brother some time," you said slyly.   
"Uh, sure, I guess..." Hiro looked like he was on the verge of tears. _Now_ you noticed that he seemed really upset. You put a hand on his shoulder, feeling sympathy.  
"Hey, are you alright? Did your brother go off to college or something?"  
"Not... exactly. I'll... I'll call you later to talk about it. I think I have to head home. My aunt will be worried if I'm out too late." The tone of the conversation changed quickly. "Do you need me to walk you home?"  
"Uh, no! I'm fine," you spat out quickly. "My parents will bombard you with a million questions like you're a criminal or something." Hiro chuckled at your reply.  
"Alright. I hope I'll see you again, (y/n). Here- I'll give you my address if you ever need anything... or if you just want to come visit." He took out the napkin he had gotten your number on and ripped it in half. He then took out his pencil and wrote down his address. You looked over it and then put the napkin into your pocket.  
"Thanks! I'll drop by the next time I can."  
"Okay. Goodbye, (y/n)."   
"Bye, Hiro!"  
  
You looked over the blueprints of the prison you had bought from someone. Most likely, they had raised security since your little 'visit.' Unfortunately, you had spent all your money on this map, so this is what you'd have to rely on for now.   
"Alright..." you said to yourself. "The garbage room exit it unguarded, but there are security cameras everywhere. I might be able to shut them down for long enough to get in..." You flopped down onto the hard, wooden chair and stuck the pencil you had been using behind your ear. "...but then I would still have to deal with picking the locks, and there's no way that I can do that in enough time, even if I disable the cameras. Plus, disabling the cameras would raise suspicion, and they might send out the guards..." You threw the plans to the ground. "UGH! This is so _frustrating_!" You sat back in the chair and looked over the plans, now on the floor, then got up and walked into your makeshift bedroom. You looked down at the small mask coated in icicles. You had made it when you were pretty young, and when your uncle had made that suit for you, you found the mask only fitting.  
"I am going to make the people who locked you away _pay,_ Uncle Robert." Your anger slowly built up. "I will make them suffer for locking away the only person left to take care of me! I will crush every single on of them and make them fear me, and tremble every time they see ice! I will make them bow to me, and send a shiver down their spines every time that they hear my name! I will make them fear living itself, make them want to die right there! _I will make them pay_!" You slammed your fist down on the broken bed, then broke down into hysterical tears.  
"I miss you, Uncle Robert..." you whispered through your tears. "I miss going and having fun on the weekends. I miss going to visit you at the university after school." You wiped away the tears and looked up, determination filling your bones.  
"I'm _going_ to get you back. I don't care who I have to destroy to get to you." You walked over to your closet and opened it, looking at your suit. "Because I am (f/n) (l/n), I _am_ Ice Heart...  
...and _no one_ stands in my way...  
... no one..."


	6. Chapter 6

The amount of sleep you had gotten would make a parent slap you and tell you that you needed to go get more. You had only slept for about two hours because you had been up, planning, for most of the night. You were sure you finally had some sort of plan formulated, hopefully better than the last one. You were about to get ready to go, when the landline began ringing. You quickly scrambled to your feet and clumsily ran towards the phone. It would likely be cut off soon, since the people that had once lived here had finished paying off the house they had once lived in. You picked it up and held the cold plastic to your ear.  
"Hello?" Your voice cracked a little bit, and you hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice.  
"Hey, (y/n). It's Hiro." Your mood immediately brightened.  
"Hey, Hiro. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over. I wanted to show you one of the robots I had built."  
"I can't come over right now. I have to... go get food for my family." You quick lie seemed to fool Hiro. "I can probably come over later this afternoon, though."  
"Awesome! Just call me before you come over, alright?"  
"Sure. See you later."  
You put the phone back on the holder on the wall and walked back into the room you had claimed as yours. You felt a little bad for lying to Hiro, but at the same time, you needed to do so, otherwise he might call the police or try and stop you from going.  
He didn't understand what it was like to lose someone you cared about more than anything.  
You opened up the shaky closet and quickly slipped on your suit, then raced down to grab your mask. This time, you were going to attempt to take out the Big Hero 6, and that would hopefully get them out of your way. After collecting yourself, you thought of the prison and teleported away.  
The number of guards had increased significantly, and it was horrifying. This completely threw off your plan. You were still going to get them to call the Big Hero 6, though. Cautiously, you stepped through the gates and blasted ice just above two guards' heads, catching their attention.  
"You again!" One of the guards called, raising his radio to his lips.  
"Did you miss me?" You teased, smirking at the guards. You heard one of them running at you, and casually shot a stream of ice to your right, freezing him in place.  
"That ice girl is back," he said in an almost panicked voice. "Call the Big Hero 6."   
"Ha. Those wimps again? If you're going to try to stop me, you should call in some real heroes."  
Rather than responding with words, the guards attempted to attack you, but you were able to defend yourself easily. You shot ice out, freezing them all in place like it was no problem. Soon, every guard was trapped in a thick layer of ice, and the Big Hero 6 had arrived. You smirked at them and immediately shot out ice. There was no need for words this time, as all you were trying to do was eliminate them, not intimidate them. The tall girl in pink threw a weird mix of chemicals in plastic balls, but you were quickly able to dodge them. A yellow blur whizzed past your face, and you shot out ice, catching them in a cage of frozen water. They appeared to be a girl with pixie-cut black and purple hair. The guy in green attempted to slice you with his hand blades, but you caught his arm, tackled him to the ground, and froze his limbs down with several thick layers of ice. He was African-American with dread lock-like hair. Next, the person in the monster suit dashed at you, and you kicked off the suit's head, tackled him to the ground, and encased him in ice. He had a long face with long, dirty blonde hair. Finally, you were able to deflect the tall girl's chemicals and capture her in her own odd mixture, getting a good look at her large, brown eyes and blonde hair. The short guy in purple, and the robot turned to you, astonished. The robot walked up to you, and you cowered a bit, suddenly feeling small. However, the robot stopped, and looked at you up and down, then walked away, and on that note, you shot out one final burst of ice, then teleported away, back at home.  
What did that robot do? You thought. All he did was look me up and down, but there was something else he seemed to do. What was it?  
After you had fully changed, you walked downstairs, and the phone conveniently rang, and you picked it up.  
"Hello?" You greeted brightly.  
"(Y/n), it's Hiro. We need to talk." He sounded disturbed and urgent.  
"Uh, alright... I'll be right over." You quickly hung up, changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and after grabbing Hiro's address, raced out the door, heading to his house.

You raced up the steps of the Lucky Cat Cafe, running up to the place that the woman in the front had said was Hiro's room. You threw open the door urgently, only to find that Hiro wasn't there.  
Well great. I beat him to his own room.  
You decide to look around Hiro and his brother's room, stopping to look at objects. Action figures were gingerly placed on a fixed shelf. Robots and photo frames rested on the next shelf, and your eyes stopped on one of him and a girl with bright blonde hair and violet eyes. They look six at most, maybe seven, and they looked really happy together. You wondered who it was.  
"(Y/n)?"  
You turned around to see Hiro standing there, looking freaked out. You smile gingerly at him and pointed at the picture.  
"Who's this?" You ask sweetly. His expression seems to soften.  
"That's my old friend, Mae. She used to live right next door for years, and then one day, she moved. That picture was taken when we were six, pretty close to when she moved."  
"Do you know why she left?"  
"Yeah. Her mother left her family because she didn't want to raise a daughter with mental issues, and then her father got addicted to drugs, alcohol, stuff like that, and my Aunt Cass kind of made them leave. I'm kind of worried about her, actually. I haven't heard from her in years, and her father's supposedly still on the stuff. And with her mental issues and all that... I'm worried that she may have..."  
Hiro can't finish his sentence, and you can't blame him. It must be such a burden, trying to keep a positive outlook when his best friend might be dead. You looked at him and tried to change the subject.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Hiro inhaled deeply, then made a beckoning motion, and someone walked in. They were a large robot, fat and made of vinyl, with a friendly face. He walked up to you and waved his hand in a circular motion.  
"Hello," he greeted in a monotone voice, "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." A memory seemed to flash in you mind, and you almost stumbled back.  
No, he can't be... But then that would mean that Hiro...  
"This is Baymax, (y/n)...   
...or should I call you Ice Heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected universe! Mae is my character from my own Big Hero 6 story (also very old, very cringe). It'll be up on here at some point today


	7. Chapter 7

You reeled back a little from shock. How did he know? You were perfectly concealed in your suit, and you wore the mask, covering your face. How was this possible?  
"H-Hiro..." You stuttered out. "I-I can explain."  
"Good." Hiro crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. "Let's start with this: You're (y/n) (l/n), niece of Robert Callaghan. Having a need for revenge seems to run in the family."  
"Hiro... I'm so sorry. Had I known I was fighting you, maybe I would have-"  
"No, you wouldn't have. You still would have mercilessly fought and _killed_ to get what you wanted: you uncle back. Am I wrong?"  
"I would never kill! I was just trying to get my uncle back!"  
"Why? What would that do for the world? He's a criminal, (y/n)! They need to be locked away!"  
"Hiro, he's the only one who can take care of me. Without him, I have no one to take care of me, and I'm stuck on my own!"  
"What about your parents?"  
"I... I lied, alright! My parents are in another country right now, not caring about me. I'm living all on my own right now, and people don't even know I exist! It's you and your team's fault that I'm all on my own! Is it really so wrong that he was trying to get cousin Abigail back?" Hiro slapped his hand over your mouth for a moment, but you quickly pushed away, angered.  
"What was that for?"  
"My aunt doesn't know that my friends and I do this whole super hero thing. I need to keep it quiet. I'm not even sure if she knows that Baymax exists, to be honest."  
"How could she not know? He's a giant, walking marshmallow. That's a bit difficult _not_ to notice, don't you think?"  
"Possibly, but that's not the relevant issue right now." Hiro turned to Baymax, who looked much less threatening without his suit on, and spoke. "Baymax, contact the gang and tell them to meet me at the sushi place downtown." Five images appeared on Baymax's stomach and Hiro sighed. "Not Mae, Baymax. She lives in another state, if she's even alive anymore." He then turned to you. "We're going to meet my friends, and you're going to tell them and myself everything, from start to finish."  
"What, why?" You shot your signature death glare at him with your piercing (e/c) orbs. "How do I know I can trust you?" He gripped your shoulders and looked you right in the eyes.  
"If I didn't want to help you, I would have turned you in to the police by now, don't you think?" You pushed away, still skeptical.   
"How do I know you're not taking me there, just to be greeted by the police?" Hiro sighed, growing frustrated with you.  
"Fine. We can go, and you can judge for yourself. If police _are_ there, I'll just pass you off as my friend, alright?" You were still quite apprehensive, but you slowly nodded to agree.  
"Alright, but only if you really don't turn me in." Hiro's frustrated expression morphed into a sweet, goofy smile, and it was infectious. You couldn't help but break into a small smile, vaguely showing teeth.  
"Let's go. My friends my be a bit... shocked and apprehensive at first, but I know they'll like you, and I know they'll want to help." you looked at him as he took your hand and led me out of his room and through the exit from the café.  
_I trust you, Hiro.  
  
_You both sat, swinging your legs that were too short to reach the ground, when the four people Baymax had contacted burst through the door of the restaurant. You and Hiro shot up, looking over at them, racing over to you. You suppressed a gasp as they sat down, and you recognized them as the people you had fought earlier.  
_They're all the Big Hero 6.... These people, Hiro, and Baymax._ You kept your expression calm as they all sat down, winded and wide-eyed.  
"We... got here... as soon... as we could," the blonde-haired girl, who had worn the pink suit, panted. The other girl-the one with black and purple hair who had been wearing the yellow suit-seemed calm and spoke in a gentle manner.  
"Baymax said it was urgent." She flickered her gaze over and noticed you. "Who is this?" Hiro sighed deeply.  
"This is (y/n) (l/n). She... she's also known as Ice Heart." Everyone gasped and stared at you.  
"Why is she here, then?" The muscular boy asked.  
"She's not who you think she is," Hiro assured. "She's doing this for a reason, and I'm going to let her explain." Everyone looked at you, and you took in a shaky breath, then spoke.  
"Hello. I'm (y/n) (l/n), also known as Ice Heart. I've been attempting to break into the local prison because I'm trying to free my uncle, Robert Callaghan. He's the one who made my suit that can shoot out ice."  
"No way..." The blonde girl muttered. "Callaghan knew how to make hero suits, too.  
"I suppose so. Did you all make your suits on your own." They all nodded. "That's amazing. Anyways, I want to break my uncle out because he was the one I was living with, but since there was no written record of me being under his guardianship, I was left alone. Ever since then, I moved to an old home that no one wants to buy, and I've been living there."  
"Why didn't you just stay at Professor Callaghan's house?" The blonde boy asked.  
"They were ransacking the place to look for weapons or drugs, so I had to- wait, did you say _Professor_ Callaghan?"  
"Yeah. We all were in his class at SFIT, before he was captured."  
"That's insane... Getting back to the point, they were ransacking for weapons or drugs, and if they found me, I'd be taken to an orphanage, or sent back home to my parents."  
"Would going home to them really be so bad?"  
"Yes, in fact. They're very oblivious to anything and anyone besides themselves, so I'm always put third."  
"That's horrible." The blonde girl placed her hand on yours. "(y/n), we want to help. No, we're _going_ to help. You can call me Honey Lemon. These guys are Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred. We're all going to help." You looked at them with happiness in your eyes.  
"Thank you, but are you really going to help me get my uncle out of prison."  
"Uh, no... But we are going to help you cope with all of this," Wasabi assured me. I smiled and sighed.  
"Thank you, all of you." I looked over at Hiro. "Thank you for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

You licked some of the melting (favorite ice cream flavor) off of the cone [if you're lactose intolerant, just substitute ice cream with sherbet]. Hiro walked alongside you, eating a large bag of gummy bears. You looked over at him and chuckled.  
"There's no way you can eat that whole thing," you teased. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.  
"Believe it or not, I actually can."  
"No way." You took a bite of your cone and poked his stomach. "You're so skinny!" He popped the last few gummy bears in his mouth and threw the bag into a nearby garbage can.   
"I just did."  
"Oh my god... How are you so skinny?"  
"I honestly have no idea!" You both broke down into a fit of laughter as you walked. It soon died down as you reached the door of the café, and you took the last bite of your cone, then turned to Hiro and smiled happily.  
"Hiro... Thank you for doing this. Your friends are going to be a great help to me."  
"Hey, they're your friends now, too. We're all going to get through this together." He smiled at you and opened the door to let you into the café, and you saw the woman who had told you where Hiro was before.  
"Hey, kiddo," she greeted. "You guys took a while. Did your introduce your friends to... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
"Oh, I'm (y/n). It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Hamada."  
"Oh please, honey, Ms. Hamada is too formal. Call me Cass."  
"All right. It's very nice to meet you, Cass."  
"It's nice to meet you too, (y/n)." She hugged you tight, almost strangling you, but it felt nice to get a hug for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.  
"Hey, (y/n), I want to show you something cool." You looked at him in curiosity.  
"What is it?" You asked.  
"I want to show you something one of my robots can do." He led you up into his room and Baymax activated. "Hey Baymax." Hiro turned to you and smiled a goofy, gap-toothed smile. He looked back at you with eagerness in his eyes. "How would you like to go for a flight, (y/n)?" You gasped in amazement.  
"Baymax can fly?"  
"Yeah. His armor had jets on it that allows him to fly, and there's room on his back for two people."  
"I-I'd love to!" Hiro smiled even wider, and turned to Baymax.   
"Let's get your armor on, and then take (y/n) for a ride." He turned back to you. "You wait here, and I'll come get you when Baymax is ready."  
"All right." They both walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. You sat down on Hiro's bed and sighed, reflecting on everything. Hiro was so full of wonder and courage, but there was also fear and sadness in his eyes. You looked around the room, and spotted another bed in a different corner. A hat sat on it, near the pillows. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched in months. You walked over and picked up the hat, looking over it.  
"Hey, (y/n), we're re-" You whipped around and stared at Hiro as he entered the room. He looked you over, and his expression fell.  
"Whose bed is this? Is this your brother's?"  
"I-it was..."  
"Was? Did he go off to college?"  
"No..." He looked at you, his eyes shining. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you." He sat down on his bed and patted next to him, motioning for you to sit next to him. You did so, and he turned to face you. "Last summer, my brother introduced me to SFIT. He was a student there, and he felt I should go there and he helped me figure out how. There was a student showcase, and I created Microbots for it. However, there was a fire, and my brother, Tadashi, raced in because he thought your uncle was still trapped in there. He tried to save him, but instead, the building collapsed, and he burned inside the remains."  
"Oh my god... Hiro, I'm so sorry. And my uncle was alive... Did he just watch him burn in there?"  
"I don't know. Maybe he did."  
"Hiro... I had no idea... He-he should pay for this." You looked at him and smiled. "I'm not going to try to break him out of prison anymore."  
"What?"  
"He deserves to stay in there. I'm not going to try to break Uncle Robert out of prison anymore. I'll use that suit and its powers for good, and defending the people." Hiro smiled and hugged you, as if on impulse. You hugged back, then stood up. "Now I believe someone promised me a flight on Baymax."  
"Right, of course." Hiro led you downstairs and through the garage, then out to a secluded driveway. There, Baymax stood in the armor you had seen him in before.  
"Hello," he greeted in his monotone voice. It was actually quite adorable, in your opinion. Only now did you notice that Hiro was in his purple suit. He climbed onto the back of the stoic robot, then held his hand out to you. You took it and climbed on, clinging to his neck, hoping Baymax would fly flat so that you could stay on.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"All right, buddy. Let's just take this slow, and fly flat." Baymax flew lightly into the air, then flattened out, giving you a beautiful view of San Fransokyo. The sun was just beginning to set, giving the water off the coast a beautiful gold color. Some of the buildings were lit up, while others still relied on natural sunlight to show people where their building was. I sighed and hugged his neck tighter, practically floating over the buildings.  
"Hiro... This is amazing. Thank you for this."  
"You're welcome, (y/n). If you want to do this any other time, just say so. Baymax loves going out and flying."  
"Thanks, Hiro. And thanks, Baymax."  
"All right, buddy. Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Baymax touched down onto the ground, and Hiro helped you off of the lovable, armor-covered robot. You helped the scrawny boy remove the armor rapidly, in hopes that Ms. Hamada wouldn't come out and see all of this. Hrio stashed the armor in a large closet in the garage, then the three of you quietly snuck upstairs. After the stress of getting upstairs had passed, you collapsed onto the ground, not even trying to land on the bed. Hiro laughed at your dramatic stunt and helped you up.  
"Are you all right, (y/n)?" Hiro could barely get his sentence out because he was laughing so hard. You rolled your eyes and lightly shoved him.   
"Shut up. I _tried_ to land on the floor."  
"Relax, (y/n). I was joking." You nudged him again.  
"I know you were, nerd. I was messing with you." Hiro blushed a deep red and looked at you, but his expression quickly fell.   
"Do you have to go back home now?" You nodded slowly, knowing you had to get your suit and back to business. Just because you had now decided that you were a good guy didn't mean that you were going to abandon the thing that your uncle made just for you in a lab.  
"Yes. I'll go home, but I promise that I'll be back later." Your gaze lingered in him, and before you could react, Hiro race forwards and wrapped you into a hug. Once shock was done shooting through your system, you wrapped your arms around him as well. It had been so long since you had gotten a hug or any form of affection, and it was so nice to have one again. You felt tears fueled by both loneliness and relief flooding through you. Hiro pushed away and noticed the tears in your eyes, and his expression fell to one of fear.  
"(Y/n), are you all right?" You wiped your eyes and smiled, feeling both embarrassed and joyful.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just been so long since anyone's hugged me, and it was so nice to finally have one. Thank you, Hiro."  
"I-I'll see you next time, (y/n). Stay safe." You began to walk out, when an idea flashed in your mind.  
"W-would you like to walk home with me?" Hiro's head shot up and the tops of his ears turned a noticeable red.  
"Y-yeah sure." Without thinking, you took his hand and led him downstairs and out the door. Your walk home was filled with short bits of conversation and more laughter than words, Finally, you reached the abandoned home that was once filled with so much life. You turned to Hiro and smiled, placing your hand on the knob.  
"Thanks Hiro. I'll try to come by tomorrow, okay?" Hiro seemed to hesitate, as if contemplating something, then smiled and nodded.  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, (y/n)."  
"Bye, Hiro." You walked into the house and a rush of cold air slapped you in the face, chilling you to the bone and making you wish you weren't wearing shorts. You raced upstairs, quickly throwing on a pair of sweatpants, then walked downstairs. Just as you did, the landline began ringing, and you raced over to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, (y/n)! It's Uncle Robert." Your spirits brightened and you felt happy.  
"Uncle Robert? You haven't used up your phone call yet?"  
"No. I was waiting to call someone when I really needed it, and I realized I should check up on you. Besides, you get more than one phone call if you're in here long term."  
"Oh, okay. That makes a lot more sense."  
"How are you holding up? Are you eating and sleeping enough? Have you made any friends?"  
"I'm all right, Uncle Robert. I made a few new friends, but I haven't told them about our... situation yet."  
"That's good. Do you have any _plans_ for this summer?" I picked up on what he was saying quickly.  
"I'm working on it. Our plans haven't worked out so far, so we might have to try something else."  
"Our?"  
"Yeah, my friends and I."  
"Right, right. Oh... they're telling me to wrap it up. All right, honey. Well, I love you, and I'll call you again next month. Maybe you could try to come and visit soon?"  
"I'll try. I love you, Uncle Robert."  
"I love you too, (y/n). Goodbye."  
"Bye." You put the phone back on the hook and sighed. You didn't have the heart to tell him that you had decided that you were done with trying to break him out of prison. This was the justice he deserved, and you now knew that, but it was hard to tell him. However, eventually you would at least have to make a failed effort so it looked like you had at least tried. A large yawn escaped your lips, so you walked up the stairs and collapsed into bed, falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up to knocking on the door, causing you to shoot up and race downstairs. You grabbed the cold and starting-to-rust handle and flung open the door. Hiro stood there, beaming with a goofy smile. Only now did you notice that he had a gap between his two front, top teeth.   
"Hey, Hiro," you greeted warmly. "What's got you coming here this early in the morning?" He beamed even wider, and you were worried his lips might actually get stuck like that.  
"I talked to my Aunt Cass, and since you live here all on your own with barely enough to get along, she said that if you want to... you can move in and take Tadashi's old bed."  
"Are you serious?" Hiro nodded, and at first you were delighted, but soon, different complications began running through your head. "What about food? I'll feel guilty if your aunt just provides for me."  
"Relax, (y/n). Aunt Cass is more than happy to. You haven't had anyone to look over you for months."  
"Hiro, this is a really sweet offer, but-"  
"(Y/n), please. You live in this cold house all on your own, with barely enough money for food." Hiro made a good point. You caved and flashed Hiro a grateful smile.  
"Sure, Hiro. It would be nice to have heating for once." Another thought popped into your head. "What about my suit?"  
"I keep mine behind my clothes in the closet. You can do that too. Aunt Cass never looks in the closets or anything, so it'll be safe."  
"That sounds pretty fool-proof, but there's just one problem: I don't have that many clothes."  
"Trust me: neither do I. I love Aunt Cass, but she can be really oblivious." You giggled and nodded.  
"I'll go get my things... which shouldn't take long..." Hiro laughed at your joke and you quickly packed your things. The walk back to Hiro and Ms. Hamada's place was a fairly silent one, but the minute you walked into the Lucky Cat Café, Hiro's aunt practically tackled you.  
"Oh, (y/n)! I'm so glad you decided to come live here!" She lifted you up in a slightly-choking hug.  
"Aunt Cass? Aunt Cass, please put her down." Ms. Hamada looked at her nephew, then you, and then put you down lightly.  
"Sorry, darling."  
"That's all right, Ms. Hamada. I'm really grateful that you gave me this offer." Ms. Hamada scoffed and picked up your one of two bags.   
"Call me Cass. Ms. Hamada makes me sound like either Hiro's mother, or just _really_ old." You and Hiro both laughed at the joke as he grabbed the bag from his aunt's hands.   
"We're going to do upstairs so (y/n) can get settled, all right?"  
"Okay. Don't forget, (y/n): if you need _anything_ , I'm more than happy to provide it."  
"Thank you M- Cass. I'll keep that in mind." You and Hiro wove through the tables of people sitting in the small café and made your way up the stairs, practically throwing open the door to Hiro's room. Baymax sat on the floor, petting a fat and very adorable cat.   
"Baymax, (y/n) is going to be staying here for a while."  
"Just as long as Uncle Robert is in prison, of course." The small cat jumped from Baymax's arms and began rubbing up against your legs.  
"Aw, you're so cute." You set down your bags and crouched down so you could begin petting the small animal. "Hiro, who is this?"  
"Oh! (Y/n), this is my aunt's cast, Mochi. He can be a bother at times, but he likes being up here when there are a lot of people around." You stroked Mochi lovingly and he rolled over, almost demanding a belly rub. "Wow... he really likes you."  
"I'd assume he likes anyone who gives him attention," you joked.  
"Well, he's had a tiny vendetta against me ever since I threw him up the stairs." You shot up and practically glared at him.  
"Why on _Earth_ would you do that?"  
"I had to cover up noise that Baymax was making, so I blamed it on Mochi, but he was right by my feet, so I had to get rid of him, and the fastest way was to... well, throw him up the stairs." You couldn't help but laugh a little bit.  
"All right, you were in a tight situation. I'll let it slide." Hiro laughed, and you smiled at him. His smile made you blush a little bit, but you quickly brushed it off and stood so that you could unload your little bit of possessions.   
"Um, by the way, don't let Honey Lemon know that you have almost no clothes, because she will take you on a seemingly endless shopping spree."  
"Noted," you laughed. Hiro sat down and began working on something on his computer, so you decided to just stay silent and unpack your things.


	11. Chapter 11

As hard as you tried, you couldn't fall asleep that night. You tossed and turned, and bunched up the covers around you, then threw them off again. You sighed and rolled over, noticing Hiro's sleeping figure. You smiled as he slept silently, blankets slowly rising and falling as he drew in and released breaths. You sighed and wished that you could fall asleep as easily as he could.  
"Hello, (y/n)." You almost screamed as your heartbeat sped quickly and you actually jumped. You turned over in bed to see Baymax standing next to the bed.  
"Baymax! Don't scare me like that," you hissed, trying to not wake Hiro.  
"I heard sounds of struggling and wanted to make sure you were doing all right." I sighed and rolled over so that I was facing the ceiling.  
"Well, now you know I'm fine, so you can go back to charging."  
"I must make sure you are doing okay. I will scan you now."  
"Oh no, don't you-"  
"Scan complete." You groaned and waited for the revealing information. "You are experiencing feelings of affection and care towards Hiro, and your body temperature is significantly raised due to arousal. I suggest-"  
"Thank you, Baymax!" You tried so hard to keep your voice low. "You can go back to your charging station now."  
"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."  
"Fine, fine! I'm satisfied with my care!" Baymax waddled over to his charging station and deflated, but that started a new slew of problems.  
"(Y/n)?" A groggy voice cut through the air. "Are you all right?" You rolled over, your heart beating faster than it ever had before. Hiro's big, brown eyes opened and stared into your soul.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep, and Baymax was checking on me."  
"You can't sleep? Is something going on?"  
"Well, yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"Are you sure? If it's keeping you up, it might be worth getting off your chest."  
"I'm sure. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."  
"Okay, well I'm up now, so we might as well do something." A smile formed on your lips as Hiro walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at you as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. You giggled as you looked at him and he furrowed his eyebrows, still smiling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I didn't think it was possible for your hair to get any messier, but you proved me wrong. Congratulations, Hiro Hamada." He rolled his eyes and smirked at you.  
"I'm not sure if this is supposed to be a compliment or not, but I'm going to take it like one, so thank you, (y/n)." Silence filled the room for a moment, but a burning question filled your mind.  
"Hiro, do you miss your brother?" As soon as the question left your mouth, you felt guilty, but Hiro answered without hesitation.   
"Yeah, I miss him a lot, but it's getting better. Baymax has little bits of Tadashi that he plays every now and then, and that really helps." He looked at me and asked something equally as sadness inducing. "Are you still mad my friends and I locked up your uncle?" You paused for a moment, and then answered with conviction.  
"No, I'm not angry anymore. You guys defended a lot of people that could have died. You did what was right for the good of the people." He brushed away some of the hair in your eyes and your heart sped up. "Besides, you all have helped me so much. I couldn't be mad." You yawned and Hiro smiled affectionately.   
"Are you tired now?" You shook your head.  
"No, it was just a yawn." You looked over at the door and got an idea.  
"I want to learn how to play video games." Hiro's dorky smile made you laugh. He grabbed your wrist and led you downstairs, putting a controller in your hand.  
"All right, try to keep up."  
  
You stirred awake to the smell of food cooking. Bright light streamed through the open window of the room you and Hiro shared, practically blinding you as you woke up.  
"(Y/n)! Breakfast is ready!" You jumped out of bed at the sound of Hiro's voice and rushed down the stairs, eager to eat the good-smelling food. You practically crashed into the wall as you walked into the small kitchen and sat down. Cass set down a plate of pancakes in front of you, and you smiled at Hiro, who was sitting next to you.  
"Hiro, how did I end up back in our room last night?" He smiled at you.  
"Oh, you fell asleep while we were playing video games, so when I went up to bed, I just carried you up and put you back in the room."  
"Thanks," you smiled, attempting to hide your blushing. You both connected your eyes for just a moment, then both turned to eat your food.   
"In recent news, dangerous criminal Robert Callaghan has escaped from jail." You practically spit out your food as you and Hiro looked at the television, then at each other. "Police say Callaghan used a legion of Microbots, previously used to attack Krei Tech, and broke down the wall of his cell." You stood up angrily and Hiro joined you.  
"(Y/n)..." Without saying anything, you stormed up to your room.  
_He's coming for me_... you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"(Y/n)?" Hiro knocked on the door. You were pacing back and forth, afraid. "(Y/n), can I come in?" You looked at the door and sighed.   
"O-oh, yeah. Sure, come in." The door opened slowly and Hiro smiled at you sympathetically, then came over and hugged you tightly.   
"(Y/n), are you okay?" You shook your head, fighting back tears.  
"Hiro, he's going to come for me because I didn't help him. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Uncle Robert. You know, I decided that you belong in jail, which is why I didn't help you. By the way, I'm friends with the people who locked you up now. Hope you don't mind. I love you!'" Your breathing quickened as you imagined the scenario playing out. Hiro seized your shoulders and looked you in your (e/c) eyes.  
"(Y/n)! You're not alone anymore. You have all of us to help you fight him."  
"He's not going to worry about you! He's going to attack me and there's nothing I can do!" Hiro shook you a little bit.  
"(Y/n), you are smarter, quicker, and more powerful than him. Your suit has absolutely insane ice abilities. You're going to be able to defeat him, and if you ever need help, the six of us are right here."  
"Hiro, the help is appreciated, but this is a fight between my uncle and myself." You tried to get away, but Hiro held on tight to you.  
"(Y/n), listen to me. I didn't think I'd be able to face your uncle after I learned he let Tadashi die. But the others gave me courage, and we were able to get him locked up. We're more than happy to do it again." He paused and inhaled a deep breath. "(Y/n), I care about you, and I'm not going to just sit and watch you fight someone. I want to help." You smiled slightly at him. You decided now was the time.  
"Hiro, when I couldn't sleep last night, it was because... I care about you too, but more than just a brother or a friend. You're cute, and nerdy, and you're so sweet and caring. It didn't matter that I was the one trying to kill all of you." You looked as his expression and sighed. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."  
"No, (y/n). That wasn't even close to stupid... because I care about you like that too." Your heart rate sped up quickly. "At first, I was afraid of you, but once I got to know the real you, I realized how much character you had. It helped that you were so pretty and nice."  
"Hiro..." Before you could say anything, Hiro quickly pressed his lips against yours. They were sweet and warm, and you couldn't help but enjoy it. Hiro smiled at you and you giggled.   
"I'm going to contact the gang, and we're going to figure out how to keep your uncle locked up for good."  
"Is that going to involve using our suits?"  
"You're going to get to play the super hero for once."  
"I'm in." Hiro walked over to his cell phone and began contacting the gang, while you changed into shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as you walked out of the bathroom, Hiro put down the phone and sighed.   
"We're meeting them at another café downtown so that Aunt Cass doesn't walk in on our conversation and we end up blowing our secret." You slipped on a pair of shoes and took Hiro's hand as you both walked out of the café.  
  
"I'm not really sure how he got his hands on your Microbots again. Didn't you keep those locked up in your garage?" You looked at Hiro as you waited for him to answer your question.  
"Yeah, but how did you know that?" You smirked at him.  
"I saw them when we were in there after you showed me that Baymax could fly. There were giant blue garbage bins labeled 'Microbots' in big letters."  
"Well, if they were in your garage, then how did they get out?" Gogo asked.  
"I'm not sure. I thought the only device that could control them was in my possession."  
"Is it possible he created another one?" Wasabi proved a good point.  
"How would he have done that, though? How would he get the materials for it?"  
"There are lots of underground markets in prisons. It's possible someone was able to get together materials to make another one, and then gave the materials to your uncle."  
"But wouldn't he had to have sunk it up to the Microbots somehow?"  
"If he designed it to be on the same wave-length that they operate on, he could control them without even needing to be near them."  
"Guys, this really isn't the important issue." Everyone looked at you. "What's important is getting to Uncle Robert and stopping him from destroying the city. Now, he's likely going to be coming after me because I promised I would help him break out of prison and, well, clearly I didn't, but I'm going to need your guys' help." You felt a hand rest on your shoulder, and when you looked up, you saw Honey Lemon was the source. Soon, the others followed, with Hiro grabbing your hand. You smiled at all of them.  
"We're here for you, (y/n)," Fred assured you.  
"We'll figure out how to get him locked up for good," Wasabi added. You looked at Hiro, who smiled radiantly at you.  
"What do we have to do, (y/n)?" He asked with affection. You smiled at everyone.  
"I have an idea."


	13. Chapter 13

You had seen the group in their suits before, but something about it seemed different this time around. You were on their side this time, and rather than seeing the suits as a threat or a challenge, you saw them as something welcoming and, to be honest, maybe a little dorky. You felt stronger because the heroes were all standing with you on your side. Something about it felt like it was out of a comic book or a story. You looked at Hiro, wearing his usual purple suit, who was smiling at you in awe.  
"What?" You asked, messing with your (h/c) ponytail and smiling while blushing. He walked closer and you blushed even deeper.  
"I always thought you looked really pretty in that suit, but now that you're standing on my side, it makes you look even better." You restrained a girly, sweet giggle so that you didn't seem so... well, girly.  
"Thanks, Hiro." He smiled at you and then you both turned to face the group. "My uncle is probably almost at our old house, so I'll teleport there now, and if anything gets too out of control, I'll contact you and Baymax will fly you over."  
"How will he find it?"  
"Hiro knows where it is." You looked at the nerd, who removed your mask and kissed your forehead.  
"Be safe, okay? I don't know what your uncle would do to you, and I wouldn't want you getting hurt." You kissed his not gloved hand.  
"He's my uncle. No matter how angry he is at me, he would never hurt me. I promise." You looked over all of your new friends once again, then teleported away, not waiting for the 'good luck' and goodbye wishes. The house was much colder and more unwelcoming than you remembered. You took one look around, when the door burst open. You stared straight into the seething, angry eyes of your Uncle Robert. You had never seen him mad in your life, and this was one of the most terrifying things you had seen.  
"H-hello, Uncle Robert. I, uh, heard about your break-out on the news this morning." You trembled in place.  
"Why didn't you help me, (y/n)? You were _supposed_ to help me!" He sounded like a child, but it was still so threatening. You drew up all of your courage and told him the truth.  
"I learned about what you did to Tadashi Hamada. You just let him die in that fire, and then you tried to attack my friends-"  
"Your friends? You mean those _children_ that tried to stop me?"  
"Yes. I decided that you belong where you were: in prison."  
"Do you really want to start this with me, (y/n)? You might be my niece, but if you're standing in my way, I won't hesitate to destroy you."  
"I'm not alone, Uncle Robert. I have the others by my side, and they want to help me." You pressed the buttons on your wristband three times, the signal to call them over. Without thinking, you shot a beam of ice at your uncle, attempting to keep him in place, but he avoided it easily and attempted to punch you. In self-defense, you jumped away, but your uncle was able to grab you and pick you up by your throat. He began strangling you, clearly losing your temper.  
"I'm tired of you trying to get in my way, (y/n)."  
"Put her down right now!" Your uncle dropped you and turned around, and to your relief, you saw the group standing in the doorway. Hiro raced over to you and helped you up, and you stood your ground.   
"Guys, do anything you can to get that... thing he's wearing on his head. I'll take him down." Hiro looked at you in shock.  
"(Y/n), please..."  
"Hiro, you're the only one of us who doesn't have abilities. I need you to make sure we minimize casualties by keeping people away from this house."  
"You can do that with your powers!"  
"What?"  
"Can you create a barrier of ice?"  
"Well, yeah, but it won't stay for very long with this heat. Look, I just need you and Baymax to keep people away." He opened his mouth to protest again. "Please, Hiro." He looked at you for a moment, but didn't protest.  
"Don't get killed... please."  
"As long as you're here for me, I won't." You looked at the group. "In fact... change of plans, guys. All of you go outside and keep people away. This is between me and my uncle." Though there were looks of protest, in the end, everyone obeyed you and stepped outside. You looked at your uncle, but this time you felt no fear.  
"Uncle Robert, you deserve to be back in prison." You shot ice at him, and he deflected it with a shield of Microbots, which he used to attempt to spear you through. "You killed Tadashi Hamada..." Another shot of ice, but this one clipped him on the shoulder and sliced through the material. "... you tried to hurt Hiro and the others..." He tried to hit him, but you brought up a wall of ice, keeping them from hitting you. "... you attempted to bring down Krei Tech..." You kicked at him, your heeled boot striking him in the face. "... and you forced me to help you break out of prison!" This sentence angered him, and he grabbed your arm, pinning it behind your back.  
"Think about everything I've done for you, (y/n). I gave you a home when your parents didn't care. I provided for you, and all I asked was for you to break me out of prison. Well now, since you wouldn't help me break out, I'll just break your arm... and the rest of you." You turned around, getting your arm loose, and punched him in the nose. He fell back and you used the opportunity to freeze him in a capsule of ice. The police burst in, followed by the group. They looked at your uncle in shock, then raced over to the chunk of ice he was in. Hiro raced over and looked ecstatic.  
"You did it, (y/n)!" He removed his helmet and kissed you, full of excitement. You smiled at him and laughed.  
"Hiro, I couldn't have done it without your encouragement earlier." The group wrapped you up in a big hug and you smiled.  
You finally felt like you had a family. You finally felt free.  
_This is what a family feels like._


	14. Epilogue

You looked at yourself in the mirror to make sure you looked all right. Sure, you were going to the movie with the whole group, but you and Hiro were going to dinner afterwards, so you wanted to look nice. You wore a white skater dress that looked like it had splatters of paint running down it. It was cute and artistic, something that Hiro had called you plenty of times. You ran your fingers through your hair again, hoping it looked okay, when a voice called to you.  
"(Y/n)! Hiro's here!" You ran down the stairs and smiled at Abigail as she opened the door, revealing your boyfriend. You smiled at him and thanked Abigail, who would now be your legal guardian until you moved out for good. Hiro took your hand and led you out of the house.  
It was the last day of summer before school, and while Hiro and the others were going to SFIT, you would be going to regular high school. You were extremely nervous, but you knew at least art class would be fun. Clearly, Hiro felt your hand shaking, because he looked at you with sympathy.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay? You're shaking like you're having a seizure." You swallowed and smiled a little bit.  
"Yeah, I'm just... nervous about going to a new school in a new town, you know? I've never lived in Sanfransokyo before, so I don't really know what the people here are like."  
"For the most part, they're just like our group of friends. You'll get along with them great, trust me."  
"There is one down side to going to that high school, though."  
"What is that?"  
"I won't be able to see my boyfriend in school." Hiro blushed and smiled at you.  
"The professors are really laid back. You can call me whenever you need it."  
"Yeah, something tells me the teachers won't be too please if you call me in the middle of the day, or the other way around," you joked. You both reached the movie theater in what seemed like no time, and the others were there, waiting for you. Honey Lemon was clearly resisting the urge to squeal as you and Hiro approached them, hands linked. You all walked into the movie theater and got food, then sat down.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Hiro." You smiled at your boyfriend as you stood outside the restaurant. After a great night of dinner and a movie, you needed to go home and get ready for Hell tomorrow. You turned to walk back home, but Hiro caught you by the wrist and stopped you from going.  
"Do you have to leave right now?"  
"We both have school tomorrow, don't we? And we both have to get up early."  
"(Y/n)... I have something to give you." Hiro reached into his pocket and fulled out a very decent sized box. You opened it and gasped. In it laid a chain necklace with a small heart on it and a simple ring. You hugged him tight and smiled.  
"Thank you so much, Hiro. These are beautiful." He grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it on you, then clasped the necklace around you. You kissed him passionately, not caring that you were in front of everyone. You slowly worked your hands into his hair as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You broke away and laughed a little bit.  
"What's so funny, (y/n)?" You chuckled some more.  
"You have my lipstick on your lips, and a little bit around them." Hiro smirked, but didn't bother to fix it.  
"I think I'll just have to put it back." He kissed you again, this one more passionate and deep than the first one. You both looked at each other and you wiped off some of the lipstick around his lips.   
"We should probably get home now."  
"Yeah."   
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
"Sure, that'd be great." He took your hand and you began walking down the street.  
"What classes are you taking this semester?" He asked you.  
"Art, honors in all the core classes, and French."  
"Ooh, very nice."  
"What about you?"  
"Nah, you don't want to hear what nerd classes I'm taking."  
"No, I'm serious." Before he could answer, you reached the front of your house.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, (y/n)." He began kissing you, and you didn't want it to end. You tugged on the tie he was wearing, attempting to loosen it, when the door opened. You both looked over to see Abigail standing there.  
"Oh, sorry guys. I thought-"  
"It's fine, Abigail. We were just saying goodbye." You smiled at your boyfriend.   
"I'll see you after school."  
"I'll see you then. I love you."  
"I love you, too." He kissed your forehead and you walked inside. Abigail shut the door behind you, then turned and smiled at you.  
"I saw that," she giggled.   
"Saw what?" You played dumb.  
"You and him out there. You really love him, don't you?"  
"Of course. He's so... wonderful."  
"So are you going to... you know...?"  
"What? No! Jeez, Abigail."  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop talking. You ready for school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." You laid down on your bed, not bothering with to take off your dress. You messed with the necklace, smiling.  
_I love you, Hiro._


End file.
